


Lent Drabbles 2015

by gayalondiel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalondiel/pseuds/gayalondiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, drabbles for Lent.  Just whatever comes to me, from my devotional this year or wherever.  I'll update themes and warnings as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lent Drabbles 2015

Daniel was hiding. 

He had borne the journey back well. The jokes, the puns, the endless prodding in the infirmary. But Jack had known he would run at the first opportunity, back to his office, burying himself in work.

No point asking. Daniel was 'fine'. Of course. He was used to losing people. Used to them being stolen away, even though he was the most thoughtlessly kind person Jack had ever met. He was fine, despite losing last member of his family.

Well.

Almost the last.

Jack fixed a casual expression, hands in his pockets, and sauntered in without knocking.


End file.
